Il y a toujours du flirt dans un monde apocalyptique
by reyoudumb
Summary: ONE-SHOT. SPOILERS SAISON 4. [Daryl x Rick ] Les retrouvailles n'ont pas été très joyeuses, et Rick le considère désormais comme un frère. Mais hey, rien n'y personne n'arrêtera Daryl Dixon de draguer.


**DISCLAIMER** : Aucun des personnages cités dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient. L'univers est celui de la série télé The Walking Dead, qui appartient à son/ses auteur(s). L'usage de ce texte est dans un but, bien évidemment, non-commercial. Le pairing mis en scène est Rickyl [ Rick x Daryl ]. One-Shot slash. Rien de bien choquant. _**ATTENTION RISQUES DE SPOILERS ;**_ L'histoire se déroule au moment de l'épisode 16 de la saison 4. C'est mon tout premier écrit sur ce pairing mais également sur cette série. J'espère que cela vous plaira, même si ce n'est pas du grandiose et que vous trouverez sans-doute quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. **Enjoy ! **

* * *

Le temps commençait à se refroidir, on approchait de l'hiver. Il aurait aimé avoir son poncho avec lui pour le réchauffer un minimum. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs journées qu'ils marchaient tous ensemble, en direction du Terminus. Une espèce de camp qui acceptait apparemment tous les survivants. Peut-être que des personnes de son ancien camp s'y sont réfugiés, eux aussi. Mais honnêtement, il n'avait plus aucun espoir en ce qui s'agissait de ses anciens amis.

Daryl traînait des pieds. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça. Ça ne le regardait même pas, en fait. Son groupe de chasseurs venait de retrouver l'homme qui avait tué Lou, il y a maintenant une bonne semaine. Il entendait le rire purement sadique de leur leader. Il chargea tout de même une flèche à son arbalète en longeant une voiture abandonnée sur la route, peut-être qu'il pourrait leur être utile si tout dérapait.

Daryl s'en foutait totalement de leurs affaires. Au fond, il n'appréciait personne dans ce groupe. S'il avait eu le choix, il serait parti faire un tour dans la forêt le temps qu'ils buttent cet homme. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, et tout compte fait, il en était mieux ainsi. Car quand l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns releva la tête, son regard trouva **ses yeux**. Et pendant un instant, il ne voulait pas y croire. Le vide, la solitude, la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Beth s'était enfui, avait totalement disparu. L'absence de la jeune fille venait d'être comblé par la présence de l'homme qu'il pensait mort. L'homme qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir, et dont il avait fait le deuil, un peu trop vite. Il avait préféré oublier son existence. C'était bien moins douloureux.

À cet instant, une haine grandissait en lui, envers Joe qui pointait son arme sur la tempe de Rick. Si seulement il pouvait simplement s'avancer vers le policier, le prendre dans ses bras, et lui faire son sourire made in Dixon qui sous-entendrait « _Tout ira bien, on est ensemble_ ». Non, à peine l'avait-il retrouvé qu'il devait encaisser le choc de le voir mourir sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« **Arrêtez tout. **» S'exclama t-il, devenant le centre de l'attention. Il sentit son visage se chauffer, et son cœur battre à tout rompre. Un faux pas de sa part et ils étaient tous morts : lui, Rick, Carl, et Michonne.

* * *

L'aube commençait à pointer du nez. Tous étaient encore sous l'état de choc, et Daryl en avait profité pour faire un tour dans la forêt, histoire de trouver de quoi déjeuner. En revenant, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, il vit Rick assit par terre, le dos contre la portière de la voiture. Il était resté immobile, dans la même position, depuis hier soir et n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. L'archer voyait bien qu'il tremblait de froid et que son visage était toujours recouvert de sang -il était impossible de déterminer à qui appartenait le liquide rougeâtre-. Il aurait préféré des retrouvailles plus joyeuses, mais au moins, ils étaient tous en vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, dans un monde comme celui-ci. Il tendit une serviette humide à Rick et prit place à ses côtés.

**- J'ai toujours su que c'étaient pas des types biens... J'voulais les lâcher. Puis finalement...Je suis resté.**

**- C'est pas de ta faute**, l'interrompit Rick. **Tu n'y es pour rien. **

À voir l'air pas très convaincu de son ami, le policier posa sa main sur le bras de l'archer.

**- Hé. C'est pas de ta faute. D'accord ?** Il haussa un sourcil et lui adressa un semblant de sourire.

Daryl hocha de la tête, puis se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Bien évidemment, il buvait toutes les paroles de Rick depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Chaque instant passé ensemble était désormais précieux, il ne pouvait se permettre de les négliger. Mais lorsque celui qui venait de nettoyer son visage immaculé de sang, déclara : « **Tu es mon frère.** », la poitrine de Daryl se gonfla et il sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Aucun autre homme n'avait réussi à l'émouvoir comme Rick venait de le faire. Toute sa vie, il avait eu besoin d'un frère. Pas dans le sens juridique du terme. Merle avait toujours rabaissé son petit frère, avait toujours été méchant et sans amour pour ce dernier. Et parce qu'ils avaient la même mère, Daryl continuait à l'admirer et à le voir comme un modèle. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait appris ce qu'était un vrai frère. Quelqu'un comme Rick. Quelqu'un qui donnerait volontiers sa vie pour lui et qui l'aimait tel qu'il était. Tout cela était évidemment réciproque. Et depuis le début, Rick avait deviné le véritable caractère du plus grand Dixon. Daryl s'était trompé au sujet de Rick lors de leur première rencontre, mais peu importe.

Aujourd'hui, il avait une famille et il était aimé.

* * *

Michonne espionnait l'autre côté des grillages, donnant vue sur le Terminus, avec Carl, alors que Daryl partit rejoindre Rick. Ils marchèrent tout deux, côte à côte, dans le silence de la forêt. Ils appréciaient simplement la compagnie de l'un et l'autre.

« - **Carol... Tu l'aimais ?** »

L'archer tourna son regard vers lui, un sourcil haussé. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

**- Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimais pas toi ? Ah ouai, c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que tu l'as viré de la prison...**

Rick sentait une pointe de rancœur dans le ton de sa voix. Il soupira en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter, mais Daryl ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

**- Écoutes, t'as eu raison de faire ça, je dis pas le contraire. Mais j'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir.**

**- Je sais. Mais j'ai préféré ça plutôt qu'elle se fasse tuer par Tyreese... Et tu sais très bien de quelle manière j'ai employé le mot _aimer. _**

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel et Rick ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé.

**- Non, je n'aime pas Carol de cette manière. **Répondit-il en reprenant leur chemin.

**- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Je sais pas, j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'avais aucune vues sur les filles du camp...**

**- Pourtant c'est le cas. **

Le silence revint de plus belle. Daryl pensait déjà à autre chose, alors que Rick cogitait encore sur la question. Ce dernier rit de plus belle avant de lancer :

**- Alors c'est que t'es gay, sinon je vois pas.**

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et l'archer n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue nerveusement alors que ses yeux se plissèrent à cause des rayons du soleil qui frappaient son visage. Rick perdit rapidement son sourire, laissant place à un visage sérieux, et il fixa son ami pour s'assurer de sa réponse. Rick avait simplement envie de détendre l'atmosphère, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son _frère._ Son but n'était pas d'aborder un sujet délicat avec lui.

**- Attends, t'es gay ?**

**- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?** Grogna Daryl en s'éloignant, poussant quelques branches basses qui lui bloquaient le passage.

Il était vrai que voir son ami ainsi faisait un peu rire Rick. Il était tellement adorable quand il se mettait en rogne comme un enfant de 5 ans.

**- Rien vieux, au contraire j'ai rien contre ça. Alors, c'est quoi ton genre ? Les grands blacks baraqués comme Tyreese, ou bien les asiatiques minces comme Glenn ?**

Rick se foutait totalement de sa gueule. Et honnêtement, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Daryl l'aurait déjà mis en joue avec son arbalète depuis longtemps.

**- Fermes ta gueule.** -_Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour lui faire face, mais il finit par rire lui aussi de la bêtise de son meilleur ami._-

**- Je pense que je suis pas mal ton genre. **

Daryl tiqua à ses paroles mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Il s'approcha dangereusement du policier. _Ça commençait à être amusant_. Rick déglutit.

**- Ah, tout d'un coup ça ne te fait plus rire ?** Demanda l'archer, son sourire s'étirant narquoisement alors que celui du plus grand n'était plus visible.

**- Daryl. Tentes quoi que ce soit et je t'enfonce tes flèches là où tu penses**, le prévint-il, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Ses menaces ne l'arrêtèrent en aucun cas. Au contraire, les menaces avaient tendance à donner encore plus envie à Daryl de causer du tort à la personne. Leurs visages, ainsi que leurs corps, étaient désormais à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'arbalète de Daryl se balançait au bout de son bras en direction du sol alors que Rick tenait fermement la sangle de son arme à feu.

**- Daryl**, le prévint-il encore une fois.

Ce dernier, nullement impressionné, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, abîmées et avec un léger goût de sang. Peu importe, Daryl ne cherchait aucune douceur. D'ailleurs il ne se fatigua pas à rendre le baiser vivant et fougueux. Il se contenta de garder leurs lèvres scellés pendant un long instant, histoire de voir comment allait réagir le policier. Il finit par mordiller la lèvre inférieur de ce dernier, et se recula de plusieurs pas. Il écarta ses bras, grands ouverts, avec un sourire carnassier, l'air de demander « _alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_ ». Rick le fixait d'un air indéchifrable. Il était évidemment perturbé par ce que venait de faire son ami.

« **Daryl ? Rick ?** » Criait une voix féminine à travers les arbres, et leurs regards se tournèrent immédiatement en sa direction. Les deux paires d'yeux se croisèrent brièvement et ils partirent rejoindre Michonne et Carl sans rien ajouter. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Rick ne laisserait pas Daryl s'en sortir aussi facilement.


End file.
